The Vacation
by appleslovetea
Summary: Akihito goes off on vacation sans Asami. What could possibly go wrong?...


**A/N: **Yet another one-shot that somehow turned into a short-story lol Hope you enjoy reading it! :)

**The Vacation**

**PART I**

* * *

"Hey Asami, did you even listen to what I just said?" Akihito asked, frowning at the man sitting on the couch in front of him.

He had a feeling he was being ignored and the fact that Asami had not deigned himself to look up from the morning newspaper he was reading was only adding to his suspicion.

"_Hey!..._ Asami."

Sighing tiredly, the older man finally lowered the newspaper onto his lap, looking at Akihito with a seemingly disinterested expression. "_Yes_, I heard you. The fridge is stocked for the next few days and you've prepared a couple of meals ahead so I just have to heat them up. Thank you for that... Anything else you'd like to add before you leave on holidays?"

The younger man was taken aback by his dismissive tone. Well, in truth he had been taken aback in the first place by the fact that Asami hadn't opposed himself to him going on holidays with his friends to Okinawa.

Knowing very well how possessive and controlling the older man could be when it came to him and his actions, Akihito couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off with his behaviour.

Not that the younger man was going to push his luck by investigating into it. That trip to Okinawa had come as a real blessing to him and he was not about to put it at risk by chancing a quarrel with Asami...

Akihito had spent the last few months working his ass off non-stop and was in desperate need of some peace and relaxation. He felt completely depleted of energy and very close to collapsing from exhaustion, so when Kou got in touch with him a few days ago saying he'd won an one week stay at an Okinawa resort, with all expenses paid for him and two other guests, Akihito had latched onto the opportunity without a second thought.

He was sure that Kou, Takato and himself would have the time of their lives on the island, but he had to admit he found it a bit disconcerting that Asami hadn't tried to dissuade him from going at all. He had almost seemed glad that Akihito had taken up his friend's invitation. Could it be... that Asami was growing tired of having him around?

Akihito shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. He had spent the previous night with Asami after all... and in the secret panic room of all places! Just thinking about the stuff the man had done to him made Akihito almost blush with embarrassment,... though in reality he was forced to admit that lately they had been doing it a lot less than usual...

He figured his worries became somehow visible on his face, because Asami soon spoke up again, though he seemed to attribute another reason to them altogether.

"Akihito, you do realise I've lived alone for most of my life, right?... I'm pretty confident I can manage a week without having you around." He joked, returning his attention back to the newspaper.

Brought back to the present by his words, Akihito quickly grabbed his travel bag from the floor next to him, securing its strap over his shoulder. "Ok, I'm leaving then. Make sure you don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone."

The older man arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't get _myself_ in trouble? Shouldn't that be my line to _you_?"

"Ha ha, hilarious." Akihito said unamused. "See ya next week. Try not to burn down the kitchen in the meantime, ok?"

He managed to walk just a couple of steps before he felt Asami pulling him by the back of his jacket, making him tumble backwards nonchalantly onto his lap.

"What the...?" Akihito asked, noticing Asami's mischievous smile. "Let me go, Asami. What the hell are you doing?" He added, feeling the older man's arm suddenly snake around his waist.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you leave without a proper goodbye?" Asami whispered against his ear.

"Cut it out, you perverted old man. You're gonna make me lose the plane!"

His plea didn't seem to produce the desired effect though. If anything, it ended up having quite the opposite effect, as Asami held Akihito closer to him, quickly freeing him from his travel bag, which was discarded on the floor next to them.

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time." He assured the younger man, brushing his lips against Akihito's neck; wickedly enjoying how the other's body reacted so quickly and invitingly to his touch.

"I'll ask Kirishima to come pick you up and give you a ride to the airport." He added, tucking a hand below the hem of Akihito's t-shirt and running it over the smooth skin on his stomach.

The younger man had to bite his tongue not to curse at him.

Sometimes he couldn't stand the mixed signals Asami gave him. One minute he would act aloof towards him as if Akihito was of no consequence to him and on the other he couldn't seem to take his hands off of him. Although Akihito supposed that what pissed him off the most was the fact that his own body never seemed to be quite able to say no to Asami's advances at all.

"Asami, you bastard! If you make me lose the plane..." He groaned, feeling Asami's free hand moving down to unbutton his jeans.

His half-threat only managed to make the other man laugh. "Just promise me you'll behave while you're on vacation, ok?"

Akihito snorted in response. "You think I'm a little kid or something? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Asami started, cupping Asami's chin in his hand so that he could look straight into his eyes. "Don't forget for a second to whom you belong to." He said, before locking Akihito's lips with his own in a steamy kiss.

* * *

It was only much later that Asami finally let Akihito go, so much so that Kirishima had to break a couple of traffic rules to get him to the airport in time for his flight.

There were obvious questions in Takato and Kou's eyes when Akihito finally joined them in the airport's waiting room. If not related to his tardiness, then most likely related to his more than noticeable disheveled state.

Akihito's clothes were a wrinkled mess, his hair was sticking out on all directions and he looked flushed, like he had just ran the marathon.

They would have asked what the hell had happened to him but Akihito kept cursing under his breath, and only deigned himself to speak to them again to announce that he would not be returning to Tokyo once they reached Okinawa and that he would stay on the island and pursue a career as a fisherman.

Something he and his friends knew very well was a spur of the moment lie, but Akihito was far too pissed off at Asami and his freaking insatiable libido to want his mind to process the fact that he would be back to his apartment in a week's time.

* * *

Asami let his cellphone ring a couple of times, before picking it up. As soon as he did, he recognised his secretary's number immediately.

"Yes?" He said, already expecting the call.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima replied on the other side. "...just to let you know that I've dropped Takaba-kun at the airport and that he has already joined his friends inside. Everything is going as planned so far."

"Good. Are you sure the other two don't suspect anything?"

"No sir. I personally arranged for the plane tickets to be mailed to Takaba-kun's friend with all the details of the fake prize. The personnel at the Okinawa resort will also play along with the façade treating them as contest winners, as per your special request. They have orders to give them VIP treatment for the duration of their stay and to make sure that they have a relaxing time."

"...You did well, Kirishima. Thanks for arranging everything. And as for my flight?"

"You're scheduled to fly to Okinawa in three days, as soon as the meetings for the new club are concluded..." There was a noticeable pause, before Asami's secretary proceeded. "If I may ask you something though, sir?..."

"Yes. What is it?"

"...Why not tell Takaba-kun that you're paying for his vacation? Wouldn't it have been easier than coming up with the fake contest? Given that you're doing this for his well-being, I'm sure he would underst-"

Asami laughed at his comment. "I don't think you know that brat as well as you think you do, Kirishima. He wouldn't go on the trip if he knew I was paying for it. He's too proud for it."

"Then... why risk going to Okinawa too, Asami-sama? You might bump into each other there after all..."

"Well, I reckoned I might as well get a few days off as well... Just make sure they have my private villa ready when I arrive." Asami said, with a sudden mischievous grin.

Something told him his vacation was going to be quite an enjoyable one.

To be continued...


End file.
